Fantine - list of portrayers
A list of actresses who have portrayed Fantine in all productions of Les Miserables whether onscreen or onstage. List of Portrayers Musical * Rose Laurens† – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Patti LuPone – Original London cast * Randy Graff – Original Broadway cast * Debra Byrne – Original Australian cast, Complete Symphonic Recording * Katarzyna Chałasińska, Anna Dauksza, Elżbieta Rakowska – 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Hiromi Iwasaki, Yumiko Ishitomi – Original Japanese cast * Hiromi Itoh — Original Japanese Cast and 1994 Japanese Blue Cast * Jackie Marks — 1986-1987 West End Production * Rose MacDonald – 1987 Glasgow cast * Maureen Moore, Rebecca Storm — 1988-1989 West End production * Susan Gilmour – 1988 1st USA tour * Elinore O' Connel – 1988 2nd USA Tour * Susan Dawn Carson – 1989 Broadway production * Christine Rothacker – 1989 Vienna-Austria tour * Sona MacDonald – 1989 Vienna tour * Anna Jun – 1989-91 Japanese tour * Laurie Beechman† — 1990 Broadway Cast * Erin Freel – 1990 Fredericton cast * Karin Glenmark – 1990 Stockholm cast * Siobhan McCarthy — 1990-1991 West End Cast * Pia Douwes – 1991 Dutch Cast * Louise Pitre – Original Canadian cast, 1991 Paris revival * Ria Jones – 1992 Manchester Highlights * Ruthie Henshall – 1992-1993 West End Production, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * Paige O'Hara – 1992 Broadway Cast * Gema Castaño – 1992/94 Madrid Cast * Claire Moore – 1993 West End production * Kim Jeung Sook (Yoon Bok Hui) — 1993 Korean Highlights * Melba Moore – 1993 Broadway * Lindsey Danvers — 1994 West End production * Debbie Gravitte — 1994 Broadway * Yuko Ema — 1994 Japanese Red Cast * Jane Bodle, Lisa Caps — 1995 Broadway * Catherine Hickland — 1996 Broadway * Susie McMonagle — 1996 Broadway production * Grania Renihan — 1996-1997 West End Production * Silvie Paladino — 1997-1998 West End production * Rosa Jeddler — 1997 Florida cast * Donna Kane — 1997 Broadway * Honoka Suzuki — 1997-2001 Japanese Tour * Dianne Pilkington — 1997-1999 West End production * Tristanne Lambrou — 1998 Dover tour * Cornelia Luna – 1998 Toronto, 2013 Toronto cast (u/s in 2013) * Coralie Legrand – 1998 Québec cast * Juliet Lambert – 1999 Broadway * Alice Ripley – 1998 Broadway production * Gunilla Blackman – 1998-1999 West End Production * Stephanie Tschöppe – 1999 Antwerp tour * Carmen Cusack – 1996-1997 West End production (u/s), 1999 Dublin tour, 2002 San Francisco tour and 2001-2003 West End production * Rachel York – 2000 Broadway * Elena Roger – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires, Spanish Tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan – 2001 Broadway * Julie James – 2001 Malta Tour * Kare Kauks — 2001 Original Estonian Production * Pia Aun – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Lauren Kennedy – 2001 Broadway Production * Florence Lacey – 2002 Broadway production * Rumi Iryo — 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour * Marcia — 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour * Yumiko Takahashi — 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Jayne Paterson – 2003 Final Broadway cast * Joanna Ampil – 2003-2004, 2004-2005, 2007-2008 West End Production * Rebecca Thornhill – 2004 Copenhagen and Powderham Castle tour * Kerry Ellis – 2005-2006 West End Production * Sylvia Grab — 2005 - 2009 Japanese tour * Minako Honda† — 2005 Japanese Tour (Original, but due to her sudden death, her part had been given up) * Daphne Rubin-Vega, Lea Salonga and Judy Kuhn – 2006 Broadway revival * Sophia Ragavelas – 2006-2007 West End Production * Jana Werner — 2006-2007 German production * Nagisa Aki — 2007 Japanese tour * Maoko Imai, Naoko Yamazaki -2007-2009 Japanese tour * Nikki Renee Daniels — 2008 West End production * Genevieve Charest — 2009 Quebec tour * Lea Salonga – 25th Anniversary Concert at O2 * Melora Hardin — 2008 Hollywood Bowl * Allyson Brown – 2008-2009 West End Production * Nurlaila Karim — 2008-2009 Dutch revival cast * Rebecca Seale – 2009-2011 West End Production * Natalie Day — 2009-2011 West End production (u/s) * Madalena Alberto – 2009-2010 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan — 2010-2013 West End production (u/s) * Betsy Morgan – 2010-2012 25th Anniversary US Tour * Virginia Carmona – 2010-2011 (Madrid), 2011-2012 (Barcelona). * Edyta Krzemień — 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Rina Chinen – 2011-2019 Japanese Tour, 2013 25th anniversary Japanese tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Seiko Niizuma — 2011 Japanese tour * Miou Kazune – 2011-2015 Japanese Tour, 2013 25th anniversary Japanese tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Caroline Sheen – 2011-2012 West End Production * Sierra Boggess – 2012-2013 West End Production * Simona Di Stefano — 2012 Bologna tour * Genevieve Leclerc – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Anna Sato — 2013: 25th anniversary Japanese tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Elena Medina – 25th Anniversary 2013-2015 Spain tour * Celinde Schoenmaker – 2013, 2014-2015 West End Production * Na-Young Jeon – 2013-2014 West End Production and 2015 Korean Revival * Genevieve LeClerc — 2013 Toronto cast * Cho Jung Eun – 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Korean Revival * Ele Millistfer — 2013 Finland, the Tampere production * Caissie Levy — 2014 Broadway production * Ele Millistfer - 2014 Finnish production (Tampere City Theatre) * Erika Henningsen — 2015 Broadway cast * Patrice Tipoki — 2015 Australian cast, 2016 West End Cast, 2016 Dubai Cast and 2016 Singapore cast * Rachelle-Ann Go — 2015-16 and 2020 West End Productions, 2016 Asian Tour * Montego Glover — 2015-16 Broadway cast * Alison Luff — 2016 Broadway Cast * Ai Ninomiya - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour and 2019 Japanese Tour * Lucy O'Byrne - 2016-17 West End Production * Carley Stenson - 2017-19 West End Production * Nele-Liis Vaiksoo - 2017 Estonian revival cast * Ele Millistfer - 2017 Estonian revival cast * Melissa Mitchell - 2015 Broadway cast (u/s), 2017 US 30th Anniversary Tour * Mary-Kate Moore - 2017 US 30th Anniversary Tour * Morena Valdés - 2018 México City Cast * Emma Hatton - 2018 Guernsey Concert * Katie Hall - 2018-2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Megumi Hamada - 2019 Japanese Tour * Carrie Hope Fletcher - 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert and 2019-2020 West End Cast * Rebecca Wright - 2019 Auckland Music Theatre & Amici Trust Movies * Mary Maurice – 1909 film * Maria Ventura – 1913 films * Gretchen Hartman – 1917 film (credited as Sonia Markova) * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Florelle – 1934 film * Florence Eldridge – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Sylvia Sidney – 1952 film * Danièle Delorme – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Michele Dotrice – 1967 mini-series * Anne-Marie Coffinet – 1972 mini-series * Blanca Sánchez – 1973 series * Angela Pleasence – 1978 film * Évelyne Bouix – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Uma Thurman – 1998 film * Charlotte Gainsbourg – 2000 mini-series * Emiko Hagiwara – Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Anne Hathaway – 2012 film * Lily Collins – 2018 mini-series Category:List of portrayers Category:Fantine Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables